Bristlebane Days 2014
Bristlebane Days Bristlebane Day 2014 will run from 12:01am PDT on March 28th through 11:59pm PDT on April 10th. Special one-day events on April 1st, the Highest of Silly Days! Jesters, thieves, bards and fans of mischief, alike, are encouraged to enjoy the Bristlebane Day festivities! You never know what laughs and pranks await you during these holy days honoring Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane, The Grand Prankster. Princess Evelynn has a lofty challenge awaiting those with an appetite for fun in Sinking Sands, while other celebrators can be found in the Enchanted Lands, and every city. Strange creatures resembling stuffed toys have been seen roaming Antonica, The Commonlands, Darklight Wood, Timorous Deep, Greater Faydark and Frostfang Sea. You can get more involved by crafting your very own items in celebration of this wonderful holiday. Visit your local tradeskill house to purchase these special recipes! P.S. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled for special events, especially in Enchanted Lands, occurring only on the highest of silly days, 4/1/2014! New Bristlebane Day features for '14! *New Event Coin – Fool’s Gold Coin! These are now selectable rewards from a number of Bristlebane Day quests (and maybe a drop or two if you’re the exploration type!) *New creatures can be found throughout Norrath, sewn and buttoned up by Bristlebane’s own hand! *New Tradeskill recipe book, “Perfectly Serious Items to Craft V.” *10 new event items purchasable from “a Bristlebane Day Merchant.” *New Achievements and rewards: **Patchcraft Slayer Achievement line **Honorary Gigglegibber Returning Bristlebane Day features for ’14! *In-game mail to announce the event and summarize location of quest givers. *Impossibly Rare Objects holiday collection found within Antonica, Commonlands, Darklight Wood, Timorous Deep, Greater Faydark and Frostfang Sea. *Jester's garden can only be found within Antonica, Commonlands, Darklight Wood, Timorous Deep, Greater Faydark and Frostfang Sea. *Previous craftable recipe books sold by “a Bristlebane Day merchant” in city tradeskill houses. **Perfectly Serious Items to Craft **Perfectly Serious Items to Craft II **Perfectly Serious Items to Craft III **Perfectly Serious Items to Craft IV *"Gigglegibber Scavenger Hunt" - Repeatable *The Bristlebane Quest Outline started by Blat Berisen - NOT repeatable *"Ratical” - Repeatable, once per year **New Reward: Fool’s Gold Coin *“Gnary a Joke to Tell” and silly Bristlebane Day themed dungeon - Repeatable, once per year **New Reward: Fool’s Gold Coin *"Bristlebane Day Snack Snatcher: Enchanted Lands" - Repeatable **New Reward: Fool’s Gold Coin *“Bristlebane Bounce: Sinking Sands **New Reward: Fool’s Gold Coin *Achievements: **A Plethora of Pranks **Conniving Confections **You Jelly? **Snack Attack This event content is currently set to run 03/28/2014 at 12:01 AM PAC time until 04/10/2014 at 11:59 PM PAC time on the live servers, with special hijinks and quests available on 4/1 only. Quests UPDATED! Too many alts? Use our Bristlebane Day Quest Tracker to help keep track of them during the event! *Blat Bound - Frostfang Sea only; sends you to Blat in Antonica to begin Tin Metal Protection. *Tin Metal Protection - Introduced in 2008. Not repeatable. **Card Deals ***Ogled Goggles ****Wine for the Lady *****Fribles's Fate *Gnary a Joke to Tell - Introduced in 2011. Repeatable once per year. #Ratical - Introduced in 2008. Repeatable once per year. #Gigglegibber Scavenger Hunt - Introduced in 2008. Repeatable once per year. *Bristlebane Bounce: Sinking Sands - Introduced in 2013. Infinitely repeatable. *Bristlebane Day Snack Snatcher: Enchanted Lands - Introduced in 2012. Infinitely repeatable. *Bristlebane's Memories - Introduced in 2011. Red (tradeskill) shiny collection. Not repeatable. *Impossibly Rare Objects - Introduced in 2009. Purple shiny collection. Not repeatable. **If your reward from this collection still needs blessed, be sure to visit The Grand Prankster! April 1st Only Quests! #Riddled Throughout the Land - Introduced in 2010. Repeatable once per year. #Riddled Again - Introduced in 2011. Repeatable once per year. Crafting Recipe Scrolls and Goodies Visit a Bristlebane Day merchant in your local tradeskill society to purchase: *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft - Introduced in 2010. *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft II - Introduced in 2011. *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft III - Introduced in 2012 *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft IV - Introduced in 2013 *Perfectly Serious Items to Craft V - NEW in 2014! Merchants can be found in city crafting areas: *'Darklight Wood' at '-409, -63, 232 ' in Hate's Envy. *'Gorowyn' at 2747, 124, 1148 ' inside The Wards. *'Haven - at 53, -32, -179 ' in Ekroosik's Replicators. *'Kelethin at 459, 93, 323 ', just outside of Tunare's Pages (near the Silverleaf Inn). *'Neriak at '-145, -5, 263 ', in a room underneath the ramp leading into the crafting area. *'New Halas' at '-345, 176, -58 ' in Ravens' Roost. *'North Qeynos' at 338, -21, -99 ' inside the Ironforge Exchange (across from the bank). *'West Freeport at 42, -12, 87 ', upstairs within the Coalition of Tradesfolke. These merchants also have stocked up on some housing items! *Azure Stained Glass Square - ''Introduced in 2011. *Pile of Coin Square - Introduced in 2011. *Plum Stained Glass Square - Introduced in 2011. *Fool's Gold Treasure Chest - Introduced in 2012. *Grand Prankster Cordon - Introduced in 2013 **Requires completion of the achievement Conniving Confections. *Grand Prankster Streamer -''Introduced' in 2013!'' **Requires completion of the achievement A Plethora of Pranks. Holiday Components Jester's gardens have been spotted in Commonlands, Antonica, Greater Faydark, Darklight Wood, Frostfang Sea, and Timorous Deep. *On April 1st, the Jester is out in force! Jester's superior gardens can be found all across the Enchanted Lands. Either stock up or go craft--these gardens are '''only available on that day! April Fools Day Crafting On April 1st, a Frostfell Loom, Frostfell Workbench and Frostfell Stove & Keg can be found in the following places: *In The Enchanted Lands, north of the Rivervale bridge, at '-200, -0.01, -363 ' *In The Sinking Sands, inside the nomad tents and on the dock of The Skystrider Launch-Dock They are visually marked by candy canes! A fuel merchant for the Frostfell specific fuels should also be found near the crafting stations, but no recipe books for other events will be available. Achievements Bristlebane Day achievements were introduced in 2013. April Fools Pranks Cute Mode When you log in anytime on April 1, you will be in Cute Mode (All humanoid players and monsters will have ballooned heads) but despair not! If you just cannot stand it, use /cutemode to turn it off! The Herald of Bristlebane In the past, if you had died on April 1st Gerald Gigglegibber, the Herald of Bristlebane, just might have shown up to help with your little problem... or not. The hope was that "Bristly Bane" loved us! Special Chests Treasure chests that drop on April 1st will have a special Bristlebane Day touch to their appearance!